1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the call apparatus and display apparatus of an elevator as defined in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevators normally contain call apparatuses on the floor levels, such as e.g. call pushbuttons, with which a call is sent for receiving an elevator at the floor in question and correspondingly elevator cars contain call apparatuses for sending the elevator car to the desired destination floor. In addition, the floor levels and elevator cars often contain display apparatuses for displaying different information, such as at least floor information. For various reasons many structural solutions that are different both visually and in their layout are used on both floor levels and in elevator cars, which solutions comprise e.g. a different number of pushbuttons and displays as well as displays of different sizes.
A drawback with these prior-art call apparatuses and display apparatuses is that they are inflexible with respect to changes. For example, a different body part corresponding to exactly the amount of call buttons in question and to their placement is needed for each amount of call buttons, which body part comprises apertures of suitable sizes and correct positioning for the lead-throughs of the call buttons. There is also the same problem if it is desired to replace the display. The body part and other components of the apparatus are dimensioned specifically for a certain display, in which case in order to change the display to a different one, at least a body part and possibly other components of the apparatus must be changed.